In Bed
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: After a few beers, Gilbert and Ludwig get feisty under the blankets in Lud's bed.


This one was not a request but feel free to send me some via PM. Thanks!

* * *

"Oh this is going to be awesome! I heard this movie is totally scary!" Gilbert said excitedly as Ludwig backed his silver Ford F250 into its spot in front of the giant screen. As soon as he shut the engine off, Gilbert hopped out and said, "I'm going to the snack bar! Be back in a sec!" as he conveniently avoided work. Ludwig rolled his eyes as he retrieved the two sleeping bags, two pillows, and the thick mat from the back seat of the truck.

He took them around to the bed of the truck and started with the mat. He unrolled it and laid it down, fitting it perfectly in the bed, followed by the two sleeping bags. He set the pillows at the top of the bags then went back into the cab to tune into the right radio station. When he finally got rid of the static, he reached towards the back window and slid it open so they could hear the movie.

He made a few trips back and forth from the bed to the cab as he made sure the volume was just right. When he's finished with that he got the cooler from the cab and grabbed the six pack of beers. Just then Gilbert came back, his arms filled with popcorn, candy, and other such junky foods.

"Hey I got some for you too." he said as he hopped into the back of the truck. He sat in his spot and handed over a pretzel he got for Ludwig. "You can have any of my candy too. Except the hot tamales! Those are mine." He quickly stashed the red box in his sleeping bag as if Ludwig would actually try to take them.

"Thanks," the older German said, "Here's your beer." He handed it over to Gilbert, who already has his mouth stuffed. The albino took it and popped the cap off, downing its contents. They both got themselves situated as the beginning credits started playing and a cool breeze blew by.

They watched as the plot of the film built up a bit of suspense. They were relatively quiet except for the occasional comment about the setting or an actor's name. Then, the demon made its debut. Neither of the two were actually scared of its appearance because, well, they're men.

The manner of their watching became more intent as the demon started to attack, mangle, and possess people. But one victim in particular caught their attention. She was that one stereotypical blonde bimbo that always ends up making a dumb decision that costs her life, but has a hot body regardless. As the man possessed by the demon approached her she asked weakly, "Darren? Darren stop. You're scaring me!"

He attacked, biting at her flesh and ripping off her clothes. As she scrambled to get away in her blood stained bra and panties the germans watched with great interest. Gilbert chewed on the inside of his lip and Ludwig clenched his hand around his third beer bottle as both of their cocks began to harden.

Ludwig decided it would be best to just cross one leg over the other and wait until it goes away, but then he heard a soft grunt from the man next to him. He glanced over at Gilbert to see one hand moving inside his sleeping bag as he finished off his second beer and set the bottle down. The girl on the screen cried out and Gilbert's hand moved a little faster, making him bite his lip. Ludwig raised his brows a little and grabbed a fourth beer, drinking it rather quickly.

Just then, a car alarm went off right next to Ludwig's truck, scaring Gilbert shitless. He yelled "Holy shit!" and clung to Ludwig, his boner pressing against his thigh through the sleeping bags. Ludwig looked down at him and furrowed his brows as Gilbert looked up at him, his cheeks pinkening.

Gilbert tried to think up an excuse as he let go of Ludwig and started to scoot away. "Uh, I . . I just . . the car-"

"What was that against my leg?" Ludwig interrupted him, giving him an accusing look.

Gilbert's face heated up and his chest felt tight as he tried to find another excuse. "It was, uh just a . . box. of. hot. tamales . ." He said the last four words slowly, hoping to make them more believable.

Ludwig quirked a brow and asked, "Really?" Gilbert nodded then Lud continued. "I think you're lying. What I felt was much too long, thick, and" he paused to search for the right word, "meaty." As he said this last word he leaned toward Gilbert, bringing their faces close. He chuckled a little and whispered, "Do you need some help with your 'box of hot tamales'?" the heavy buzz from the beers making everything he was doing somewhat acceptable.

Gilbert had no idea what to do. His dick was screaming "Yes! Yes!" while his brain was saying "Oh no man. You can't let him do that. Do you know how awkward it would be around him afterwards?", but Ludwig had made his mind up for him. He slowly ran his hand down in Gilbert's sleeping bag and started to rub his erection.

He lowered his head and tilted it slightly as his fleshy lips met with the tender skin of Gilbert's neck. His fat tongue darted out against his pale skin as he rubbed his crotch a little harder, making Gilbert moan in pleasure. "Lud," He grunted, "What're you do-"

"Shhh." Ludwig interrupted, "Just let it happen. It'll feel good, I promise." Almost immediately after he said this, he unzipped both of their sleeping bags and straddled Gil's hips. He continued to lick his neck then added some teeth into the mix as he rubbed his rock hard cock against his friend's roughly.

"Fuck, you taste good." Ludwig growled before running his tongue down Gilbert's neck to his collar bone. He pulled back for a second to unzip the albino's jacket and unbutton his shirt before connecting his tongue with Gil's skin once more. Ludwig traced his tongue down his chest, heading straight for one of his soft pink nipples.

As soon as the bolde felt the tight nub beneath his lips, he began to pinch and press it between his teeth. Gilbert arched his back a little as he nudged his chest towards Ludwig's mouth and actually put a hand at the nape of his neck. Ludwig muffles a groan against his chest as he runs his lips over to the other nipple, coaxing it into a hard nub before nibbling it to his hearts content.

As Ludwig teased his chest and kept rolling his hips, Gilbert let out a moan and grunted, "God damn, West! Take my pants off!" Ludwig stopped to look up at him in surprise then directed his eyes down towards where their junk was pressed together. The bulge in Gilbert's pants was rather large and looked quite a bit uncomfortable. Gil watched as Lud carefully unbuttoned his pants and freed his desperate cock from its denim prison.

He wrapped a hand around it and squeezed it a little before pumping slowly. Gilbert let his head rest back against the window and his eyes slide closed as he lifted his hips into Ludwig's touch. As Ludwig continued to pump, Gilbert felt his friend shift on top of him right before something hot and incredibly thick pressed itself against his cock. He opened his eyes quickly and looked down to see Lud's dick rubbing up against his own. He watched as ludwig wrapped both of his hands around both of them and began to stroke.

"Holy shit, west," he breathed, "It's huge!"

Ludwig nodded and replied, "and it's going in your ass."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he stuttered "wh-what!" But before he could fight back, Lud grabbed his pants and tugged them down. His urgent tugging was a little too rough and Gilbert ended up in a lying position beneath him. Ludwig grabbed his neglected sleeping bag and draped it over his back to give them a little more privacy, although I don't think privacy was their main concern seeing as how they decided to get all hot and heavy in the open bed of a pick-up truck at the drive-in movies.

Anyways, Ludwig spread Gilbert's legs and positioned himself between them before he lifted two fingers up to Gilbert's lips, commanding, "suck"

Gil, being the rebellious man he is, pressed his lips together and shook his head. Ludwig glared at him and stroked the ridge that ran along the underside of Gil's cock as he said, "suck" in a more demanding tone. Once again Gil kept his lips pressed together and shook his head, shivering just slightly from his 'friend's' touches.

Ludwig growled and shot his head forward to latch his teeth onto Gil's neck, biting down hard. Gilbert opened his mouth to gasp in pain and Lud took the opportunity to shove his fingers in. He rubbed them around and fondled his tongue as he unhooked his teeth from Gilbert's skin, kissing the red mark gently.

When he felt his fingers were done playing around in Gilbert's mouth he quickly pulled them out, ran them down his body and aimed them at his hole. He pressed them against the ring of flesh and began to rub in small, firm circles, trying to get the muscles to relax and open up. Gilbert bit his lip and let his head rest back against the mat they were on. He never knew having someone touch his butt could feel so good.

When he felt the muscles loosen up he traced the tip of his tongue from Gil's collar bone all the way up to his jaw line as he slid the first finger in. Gilbert's breath hitched when he felt his finger intrude and bit his lip when he felt it stop. Ludwig slowly pulled it out, only to slide it back in again, a little quicker the second time. He repeated the motion, making sure Gilbert was accustomed to having something moving in his butt.

After a little while, Gilbert muttered, "Gimme another, west," while looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, feigning innocence as his finger slowed to a crawl.

"You know what I mean!"

"Hmm maybe if you look at me and make a more specific statement, I might actually understand."

Gilbert grumbled and rolled his eyes before meeting them with Ludwig's icy blues. His cheeks heated up a little as he said slowly, "I want you . . to put another finger . . in my ass."

Just as he said this, Ludwig pulled the first finger out and worked a second in as it returned. Gilbert, being the competitive person he is, maintained eye contact with Ludwig, not wanting to lose the eye contact game. Lud started to thrust his fingers and scissored them inside Gil's hot ass as he gently squeezed his member.

As Gilbert got used to the width of two fingers, he bit his lip to hold back a moan of pleasure and nodded. Lud nodded back and added a third finger, pushing them in as far as they would go. Gilbert's body jerked suddenly and he gasped, "Oh yeah, right there. Keep hitting that spot." When he said this, Ludwig felt his fingertips nudge a small but firm lump inside Gilbert. He curled his fingers a little to rub against it a little harder as he felt Gil's body tremble. The albino let his eyes slide closed and soon he felt his 'buddy's' tongue flick against his Adams apple.

The hand that was wrapped around his member began to pump slowly, making Gil whine and squirm beneath him. "Pump me faster!" He commanded and Ludwig did so. He thrust his fingers faster, jamming them against that magic lump and pumped as hard and fast as his hand would allow. Every time he pulled his hand up, he would press his thumb down on the tiny hole in the tip of Gilbert's penis.

"Oh, god," Gilbert huffed, "It's coming, west. I'm going to come!" As his body tensed, preparing itself for release, Lud stopped. He pulled his fingers out, stopped pumping, and pulled his head back to see Gil's face. His cheeks were pink, his brow filmed with a thin layer of sweat and his chest heaved with each breath.

"Ludwig! What the fuck!" he growled between breaths. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I can't have you come yet." Ludwig replied flatly, "I haven't even put it in." With that he grabbed his own cock and rubbed it slowly, getting it back up to full length. Gilbert, still catching his breath, felt a little uneasy about how big it looked.

"Will it even fit?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off the thing.

Ludwig nodded and replied, "I'll go slow," he leaned forward and positioned the tip, "And I'll only go halfway first."

Just then an ear piercingly shrill voice made them freeze. "Hey! What are you two doing!"

Gilbert's eyes widened as a panicked feeling rose in his chest, but as soon as he looked up at Ludwig, the lady was the least of his concerns. Ludwig's face bore the look of death. One could almost feel the anger and hatred radiating from him. He turned slowly to face the woman and snarled at her in a bone chilling voice, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Her face paled and she stared at him in horror. When she didn't answer he continued, "I was just about to bury my dick in his hot ass and you come along and interrupt me. Do you think that's a very good idea?"

She quickly glanced back at Gilbert who shook his head and dragged his fingertip horizontally across the front of his neck, telling her she was going to die if she didn't get a move on pretty soon.

"I suggest you just keep walking if you know what's good for you." Ludwig finished, drawing her attention back to him. She nodded quickly and ran off without another word. Lud grumbled to himself and turned back to face Gilbert, who was laughing almost hysterically.

"Shut up," Ludwig muttered as he pumped himself again, "It wasn't that funny."

Gilbert held his stomach and continued to laugh, tears in his eyes. Ludwig glared at him then, in one fluid motion, spread his legs wide, pressed the tip against his butt, and muttered darkly in his ear, "Stop laughing or my cock goes all the way up your ass."

Gilbert immediately snapped his mouth shut and held his breath, hoping Ludwig won't decide to shove it in anyways.

"Good boy," Ludwig teased, rolling his pelvis a little, "Now I'm going to go nice and slow, alright?" Gilbert nodded shakily and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a deep breath. Lud kissed his ear and slowly eased his hips forward, pressing into Gilbert's tight ass.

"Holy fuck" Gilbert breathed as he felt Ludwig's meat stretching him. "Holy fuck!" he repeated as it pressed in further. He gripped Ludwig's smooth, muscular arms and dug his nails in, gritting his teeth against the pain. When Lud was halfway submerged, he stopped, just like he said he would. He flexed his muscle a little and did a sort of push up movement to look over Gilbert's body.

"Do you want the rest?" Ludwig asked in a husky voice, looking over Gilbert's neck for a spot to leave his mark.

Gilbert lifted a shaky hand to wipe at his forehead as he nodded. "But go slow, ok? I don't want your monster cock splitting me in half."

Ludwig let out a soft, low chuckle as he lowered himself down to press his lips against the area of skin he had selected. He kissed it gently at first, as he started to slide in again, then he parted his lips and started to suck. Gilbert let out a low moan as he slid a hand up Ludwig's arm, to his shoulder, and around the back of his neck to tangle his fingers in his hair. Ludwig sucked harder and Gilbert moaned as it went deeper.

Finally, Gilbert began to feel the light tickle of Ludwig's soft, blonde, neatly trimmed pubic hairs against his sack, meaning that there wasn't much left for Lud to put in him. Gilbert let out a relieved sigh just a bit too soon as Ludwig shoved the last quarter inch into him, ramming the tip against his prostate. Gilbert let out a sharp cry and arched his back high as his body tensed.

Luckily a car crash had occurred in the movie just as Gilbert let out his wail so nobody really noticed. A few tears stung at the back of his eyes as he bit his lip and tried to adjust to the fat intruder in his ass. Lud grunted softly when he felt Gil's muscles tighten around him and broke the suction on his neck for just a moment to mutter, "Loosen up. You're going to squeeze my dick to death." before latching onto the red spot again.

Gilbert let out a shaky sigh and nodded as he tried to relax. He let his legs go limp and tried rolling his hips a little to get his insides used to the friction a bit at a time. Then, without warning, Ludwig started pulling out just as slowly as he had pushed in. Gilbert gasped and stuttered "L-Ludwig! wait!" as he tensed his muscles, trying to get him to stop. Ludwig snarled in response and bit his teeth into Gilbert's sensitive skin. The tears stung again and Gilbert fell silent as he loosened himself, allowing Lud to slide out.

Once his whole member was out, save for the head, he shivered and started pushing back in, quicker this time and not pausing midway. It took all the strength Ludwig had to keep himself from mercilessly pounding into Gil's smooth velvety walls as he pushed in to the hilt. He felt his sack brush against Gilbert's tailbone as he nudged his tip against that sweet spot a few more times. He started to pull out again and he heard Gilbert let out a pleasant moan, telling him that the pain was slowly melting away to reveal the pleasure that follows.

As he continued to harshly suck the skin between his lips and slide gently in and out of his tight hole, Gilbert started to want more. More friction, more heat, more everything. He wrapped his legs up around Ludwig's hips and slowly brushed his fingers through his hair as he muttered hotly, "Speed it up, Luddy. A man has needs, you know."

Ludwig chuckled darkly and mumbled against Gilbert's neck, "Impatient bastard." before speeding up his thrusts. He dug his fingers into the mat and threw his hips forward as hard as he could. Gilbert, caught off guard by the ferocity of his pelvic movements, became speechless. His mouth hung open and his eyes nearly rolled up into his skull as his lids slid closed. He held Ludwig's head close to his neck and kept his legs firmly wrapped around his hips as he let out a few muffled cries.

Though his lips were sore, Ludwig continued to suck, determined to leave a dark purple welt of a hickey on Gilbert's neck. He grunted as he felt Gilbert's muscles twitching around him and he decided to tease him further. He lifted one of his hands and ran it down Gilbert's body to his crotch. He found the tip quickly and started to rub it in circles, spreading his precome around the head. He gently pulled on his tender foreskin before running his fingertip down his length to his sack.

He took the two firm balls in his hand and gently massaged them, his pace not faltering in the slightest. On the other hand, the man beneath him was near insanity with all the pleasure. He had his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, trying to keep his screams muted, as he curled his toes and arched his back. He could feel himself getting close, but didn't say anything out of fear that Ludwig would cut his climax off short again.

Lud was starting to feel the urge intensify every time he would shove into Gilbert's tight hole. He moved his hand from his sack to his member and started pumping him again, making sure Gilbert finished first.

The albino's body jerked when he felt a strong hand wrap around his dick. When the hand started to pump, Gilbert rolled his hips with the motion and let himself go. He tightened his grip in Ludwig's hair and let out a lewd cry as he came all over himself, tightening his muscles one last time.

Ludwig felt him squeeze and grunted as he let go of Gilbert's cock and put his hand back on the mat, bracing himself. His hips began to twitch as he got closer and closer. He heard Gilbert's voice off in the distance saying, "Wait! Stop! Not inside!" but it was too late. He clamped his teeth down on Gil's neck, breaking the skin and tasting blood, as he hit his climax and filled his 'pal' with his hot fluids.

He carefully unlatched his teeth and pulled away from Gilbert's neck, a thin string of saliva connecting his tongue to the spot. He looked over the painfully dark welt on his neck and nodded, filled with a strange sense of pride. He slowly pulled out then collapsed to lay beside him, breathing hard. As both men lie under the frumpled sleeping bag and caught their breath, the reality of what just happened started to sink in.

A smug smile started to spread itself across Gilbert's face and Ludwig silently pulled his pants back up around his waist. "Hey," Gilbert said, causing Lud to look up at him, "Would you mind cleaning me up?" he gestured to the small pools of come sitting on his stomach and smirked. Ludwig looked over the puddles then, without a word, leaned forward to lap them up.

As he ate the sticky mess off his stomach the end credits started to roll. He made a few hot slurping sounds here and there, but other than that, no teasing. When he was done he helped Gil fix his pants and started to clean up the sleeping bags. Gilbert gathered the left over foods and took them around to the cab to put them away.

When Gilbert hopped in his seat he winced then muttered, "Aw shit, how unawesome."

"What?" Ludwig asked as he started the truck and pulled out of their spot.

Gilbert sighed and said, "Your jiz just leaked out of my ass and made a hot mess in my pants."

Ludwig chuckled a little and said "Well, how about we head back to my place and we can . . get you cleaned up?"

Gilbert watched the lights fly by as they sped down the freeway and smirked, "Sounds awesome."


End file.
